FIG. 1 illustrates server boxes 40′ mounted in a server rack 4′ with two-stage sliding rail assemblies 9. When installed, respective outer rails 91 of the sliding rail assemblies 9 are fixedly mounted in the server rack 4′, and then the inner sliding rails (not shown) that are affixed to the respective server box 40′ are respectively inserted into the respective outer rails 91. However, when wishing to install an additional server box 40′ in a space 400′ between two installed server boxes 40′ in the server rack 4′, it will be difficult to accurately insert the inner sliding rails (not shown) with this additional server box 40′ into the outer rails in the server rack 4′ between the two installed server boxes 40′ because of the occurrence of a blind spot where the front ends of the out rails are covered by the two installed servo boxes 40′.
Further, Taiwan Patent I589214, entitled “Detachable inner sliding rail mounting structure for server sliding rail assembly,” discloses the technical field of mounting and dismounting of the inner sliding rails of a server sliding rail assembly.